Falling
by ArcticMnkeys
Summary: When Sakura Haruno was younger, she lost her parents from an unknown, mysterious man she intends to unravel. But when secrets are discovered and new powers unearthed, her past becomes her future. So with the help of Team 7's profound concept of teamwork, she is able to suppress it. But will they be able to overcome their seek for revenge, hope and acceptance? Or will it blind them?
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
**

_Best Friends Forever  
_

* * *

A small, pink-haired girl sat quietly, knees pulled up to her chest, as she takes in the twin tombstones laying in front of her.

The left one was for her father, Kizashi Haruno. The left, facing the east side, because her father enjoyed watching sunrises. He always said that, "A sunrise meant a new day - given to allow a person time to not take things for granted, because, one day, they might not wake up to another one."

Mebuki Haruno, her mother, had her tombstone set facing the west. Quite the opposite of her father, her mother relished sunsets. They brought color and life to a day when you're down. Not very artistic, Mebuki still appreciated nature and its surroundings. There was never a dull moment with her.

Occasionally, she would visit the_ Memorial Stone_, which lay in the center of the cemetery, but she felt their presence more by their graves. Even if Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno were shinobi, and part of the ANBU, their daughter never thought of them as so. They were always there to take care of the pinkette more so than their missions. It was only that one, seemingly harmless mission that left the two Haruno's betrayed and murdered.

Just as a tear escapes the pinkette, a nasally, high-pitched voice brings her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, _Forehead_," a purple-haired girl sneers.

The pinkette stands up in a haste, wiping her eyes and inching silently away from the tombstones. She didn't want anyone knowing about them. It would only continue the harassment thrown towards her.

_How did they even find us?_ Her inner self comments angrily.

Ami, the leader of her bullies, points at the pinkette with a laugh. "Are you _crying_? Hah, _cry baby_," she exclaims, howling with choked laughter.

"Forehead's a _cry baby,_" Raiko, with frizzy brown hair and eyes, chants.

Ami and Kana, a blonde with gray eyes, chime in, chuckling at the pinkette's discomfort.

"Please, stop," Sakura mutters quietly.

Unfortunately, her mumbling caught the rowdy girls' attentions. They inch closer, a smirk plastered on their wicked faces. Sakura cowers back in fear, nearly tripping over her mother's tombstone.

"Looks like we have to teach Forehead a lesson," Ami says, pounding her fist into her palm. "Everyone knows how much I _hate_ mumbling," she adds, coming dangerously close to the trembling pinkette.

They begin their endless torments, kicking and beating the poor girl. Cackling in laughter, the trio punch, kick and threaten Sakura until tears spilled from the frail girl. Bruises and cuts were clear as the weaker one tried relentlessly to retaliate. But she was too weak, too useless.

It was all too familiar to Sakura Haruno.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" a high-pitched voice exclaims.

Ami, Raiko and Kana turn their heads. They snicker at the sight before them, tripping over one another. It was relentless.

Sakura tries cracking open a swollen eye, watching the scene unfold.

There stood the prettiest blonde with baby blue eyes and a furious expression. Her stance was straight, giving her a determined and confident nature, as she glares at the harassers. Walking home from her parents' flower shop, she had seen the three beating and insulting the small, pink-haired girl. There wasn't an inkling in her mind that objected the idea of helping the poor, helpless girl.

"Who do you think you are?" Ami sneers, scowling at the girl ruining her daily ritual of beating up Sakura. Her eyes glances at the intruder, taking in the her appearance. She was flawless, and that fueled the purple haired girl's fury even further.

The blonde stands tall. "I'm Ino Yamanaka," she shouts, taking steps closer to the trio.

"Well, _Ino_," Kana says, placing a hand on her hip, "it's none of your business to be here." She was irritated at Ino's behavior. She has seen the blonde beauty before, but her attitude demolished the opportunity of being friends. Sticking up for Sakura Haruno? Who did she think she was?

"It is if you're harming an innocent girl," Ino replies, crossing her arms with clenched fists. "And I advise you three to leave, or else I'll have my dad take control of your minds." She holds a satisfied smirk at the obvious fright the statement about her clan's _Mind Body Switch Technique _brought her. It was the many perks of being a Yamanaka.

"Ugh. Whatever," Ami says, acting as if she didn't mind. "Let's go, girls," she adds before striding past Ino with an intense glare. She purposely brushes past the blonde, her every intention to knock Ino off her feet. Unfortunately, Ino anticipated her actions and moved at the last second.

"Bitches," Ino mumbles once they rounded the corner.

She then glances back in front of her, taking in the pinkette crouched close to the tombstone. Upon further inspection as Ino strides closer, it had the names of Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno.

_Odd that she would be at a cemetery_, she thought to herself.

But that probably explained it. The tombstones were her deceased parents.

Immediately, Ino saddens at the thought.

Sakura trembles, leaning back against the tombstone as if it would swallow her whole and make her disappear from this wretched world. She's seen Ino Yamanaka a few times in her flower shop. She was everything the pinkette, herself, wanted to become. Pretty, confident, and protective in her own caring capabilities.

"Hey," Ino greets softly, bending down to the petite girl's eye-level. "I'm Ino Yamanaka." She was being careful as she sat right next to the recovering pinkette.

"I-I'm Sakura Haruno," she wheezes, clenching her eyes shut in pain. There were severe blows to her chest and face. By the pulsing wounds, she could tell where everything hurt and what the conditions were. There were no doubts about bruises along her chest, a black eye, and cut lips.

"That's beautiful!" she exclaims, smiling brightly. "It corresponds with your hair, you know, like a cherry blossom," Ino explains, taking a hold of a lock of Sakura's luscious, pink hair. It was smooth and long but in desperate need of a trim.

"Thank you," Sakura mumbles, blushing slightly as she was never complimented before.

Ino grins, taking a hold of what she could tell was her new best friend's hand. "Come on," she says, pulling her up along with herself. "I'm going to freshen you up a bit."

Sakura stares admiringly at the blonde, whose blue eyes were shining with pure bliss and care. The breeze carries her short locks across her shoulder, brushing it across her face. It was as if today would begin her whole new view on Konoha. Today, someone stood up for her, and the pinkette vowed to do the same - to Ino Yamanka and anyone to her utmost abilities.

Today, the blonde and the pinkette saw a change. Best friends, as they come, they will stand side-by-side until the day they stopped caring and the bond they shared was severed.

"Thank you, Ino."

* * *

**It is pretty straightforward - how they met, what happened and etcetera. It is just an insight into their childhood, so it is not much (as expected). **

**And the next chapter will be out soon. A whole week would be the latest. I am not busy this summer, but I tend to become lazy, hah. I need feedback (LOVE it? HATE it?) and encouragement so...  
**

**Please REVIEW, FAVORITE and/or FOLLOW my story.(:**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Team Seven Formation_

* * *

"Nervous?" Ino asks as she joins me on the walk to the Academy.

Today was it. We were going graduate and become genin. That was where everything was going to begin falling into place. Despite whomever my teammates will be, I will not let that get me down. Lacking in skill or intelligence, it could be improved, and I kept at the optimism.

I let a sigh escape my lips and shake my head. "Excited, actually," I reply, a small grin gracing my features as the Academy looms near. It miniscule now, compared to when I was three feet tall, but it still held the same significant memories I obtained.

"Better than nothing," Ino says, chuckling as she slides the door open for me.

"Thank you," I reply, playfully rolling my eyes at her gesture.

Iruka-sensei's classroom was deafening with chatter and clustered with warm bodies contained with anticipation. The tension of hateful disputes and advancing triumph over one another subsided as everyone gathered together. Declarations of plausible teams set together were thrown to-and-fro. Some were approved while most were challenged.

"Oh, I'll be right back, Saku," Ino suddenly quips. "Sasuke's finally alone without those pesky fangirls, like Ami and Kana," she explains, her mouth pulling back at the mention of those distasteful names.

I usher her forehead. "Yeah, yeah. Go ahead, Ino," I encourage, watching as the usually confident blonde stumble over her two feet. She approaches the Uchiha cautiously, striking a conversation he immediately ignores.

I silently admire his features. Like any girl, there was no doubt Sasuke Uchiha caught the attention of numerous hormonal teens obsessed with brooding, attractive, lone-survivor of the infamous Uchiha clan. His pale, smooth skin deeply contrasted his dark, spiky raven hair and his chiseled jaw gave him the illusion of maturity. The depth of his onyx orbs displayed a wall built behind emotions bound to keep others away.

"H-hello, Sakura," a small, shy voice says from beside me.

I look to my left, slightly grinning at the low self-esteemed Hyuga. Contradicting to her cousin, Neji Hyuga, whom was tranquil, poised and valiant, Hinata was timid, reserved and tense. It would take ages to break the ever-so skittish Hinata Hyuga out of her shell, but it was worth a try. If I could accomplish the feat, why not her?

"Hey, there, Hinata," I greet, sitting in an available seat beside her.

Hinata plays with the hem of her shirt, glancing down. "W-who do you t-think you would be p-pai-"

She was suddenly interrupted as a boisterous voice makes itself known. There was no doubt in the universe that it was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, jinjuriki holder.

As I glance at the entry door, my assumptions were proven correct. The blonde, blue-eyed stump stood proudly with a toothy grin. "That's right, everyone! I, Naruto Uzumaki, graduated the Academy!" he exclaims, fist-pumping the air. It was one of his habits whenever he triumphed a difficult task. I'll give him credit for his determination and will, but he was patently immature and reckless.

"O-oh, Naruto..." Hinata trails off softly, pitying him as the room once again erupted in roaring chatter, blatantly ignoring the most despised boy.

In a way, I understood Naruto. I felt exceedingly sympathetic for him. Without parent-figures since his birth and not a single soul accepting his existence, it must be strenuous to maintain his determination. That is something about him I could never solve.

"You should talk to him," I whisper to Hinata. It was self-evident that the Hyuga possessed an undying crush on the blonde disaster. It was a wonder how the oblivious Uzumaki could never figure her motives out. Furiously blushing and deprived of oxygen anywhere near him, it was astonishing Naruto never understood.

Hinata's milky-white eyes promptly widen at my statement. "N-no!" she whispers fiercely in disagreement.

I nudge her, smirking. "Oh, come on. It's blatant that you like him, Hinata. The only way for him to find out is if you make the first move. Everyone knows Naruto is clueless to about anything," I tell her.

"U-uh," she bites her lip, pondering the thought. "I-I don't know, S-Sakura." Hinata was clearly attempting to compose list of potential reasons it could go awry.

"I'll be there with-"

"OH MY GOD, NARUTO!" Ino's banshee screech alerts the entire room.

I glance up, concerned. Everyone was staring straight at the scene, and my eyes nearly bulge at the sight before me. The deafening silence and furious glares thrust at Naruto only clarifies my doubts.

Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha were currently lip-locking.

In a haste, Naruto launches himself back in disgust. With the same intentions, Sasuke shoves the blonde away, making him topple to the floor in a tangle of limbs. In an instant, Sasuke's undying fangirls rear themselves on the blonde, eyes blazed with the intent to murder.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata exclaims, her voice still low, as her eyes waver with worry.

I stand up, dashing towards Ino, who was frantic around the Uchiha. Her attempts at helping the boy was futile as he waves her away each time, wiping his mouth in repugnance.

"Ino!" I exclaim, dragging her back. "What the hell happened?!" My mind was focusing on the fact that it must be their first kiss, which was revolting to even process. What could have possibly happened that made the Uzumaki and Uchiha, two whom despised one another, kiss?

She glances distractingly back at the Uchiha. "Well, Naruto was ranting about Sasuke's numerous fangirls and how he had people who admired him - while carelessly disregarding every single one of them," Ino begins to explain, peering back and forth between Sasuke and I. "Then, Sasuke smugly commented about Naruto being jealous and not getting the girl he admires - meaning, you, Sakura - which riled the idiot up. Next thing you know, they're kissing, and I'm about to murder that idi-"

I push the clenched fist she has up. "_But _Hinata likes him, remember?" I tell her sternly.

Ino calms her livid nerves, crossing her arms in a way that resembled a child not receiving what he/she desired. "Fine, but that's the _only _reason. She should thank me for not ruining his whiskered face," she mumbles, glaring at the beaten blonde.

Suddenly, the thunderous slam of the door intrigues our attention.

"What is going on?" Iruka-sensei demands, watching as Sasuke's fangirls scramble away from the whimpering jinjuriki holder. He had a black eye and a swollen lip, but everything seemed normal from a glance.

Ami begins to explain and, at the end, Iruka-sensei rolls his eyes at their immaturity.

"Alright, settle down, then," he says, gesturing us to sit down. There was a clipboard, clutching marked papers, in his grasp and everyone begins to rise in anticipation once again.

"Can we choose our groups?" Raiko exclaims, staring admiringly at Sasuke. The other girls nod in agreement, the same person embedded in their minds.

"No," Iruka-sensei immediately quips. "We already went over this several times. The answer will _always _remain a 'no'."

The girls sigh in defeat, including a dejected Ino. I pat her shoulder in comfort, but she doesn't seem to register it. Her only desire was to be paired with him, allowing her a significant lead among the Uchiha's many admirers.

"Team Seven," Iruka-sensei announces, after listing through the other six I missed, "consists of Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

My eyes widen at my two partners, and Ino's vice grip on my arm makes it all the more realistic. I wasn't going to hear the end of it after this is over. But what bothered me the most were the glaring holes in my head as girls grunt in disappointment and contained fury.

"Team Eight," Iruka-sensei speaks, "consists of Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame."

I cringe, glancing at the pale Hyuga. I've heard about Kiba and Shino. Kiba was from the Inuzuka clan, where they obtained canine appearances, lugging around a puppy companion, and were usually aggressive and rash. Shino, on the other hand, was quiet and off-putting, possessing a strange ability with insects and bugs.

"And Team Ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi," he finishes his list with a satisfied nod.

Ino's grip on my arm tightens. Apparently, she hasn't gotten over the team placements. If anything, I was willing to swap places with her, but it was near impossible. Certain people were placed in teams for a reason - to balance each other out. Naruto lacked several abilities, while Sasuke retained every concept we learned but at a higher intelligence. However, this leaves me in between their abilities. I wasn't weak, but I sure lacked my utmost strength.

"It's lunch time, so that leaves an hour before you will meet with your sensei back here," Iruka-sensei explains. "You may leave." He shoos us off, leisurely relaxing in his chair with a relieved expression.

"We need to talk," Ino says lowly.

* * *

I groan for the umpteenth time, taking in Ino's prolonged rant about how 'lucky' and 'unfair' it was for me to be placed on the same team as Sasuke Uchiha. Of course, she didn't mind Naruto, but I could feel Hinata's disappointment and envy.

"Ino, nothing's going to happen between us," I say, rolling my eyes at her exaggeration. "If he doesn't take interest in anyone, why would I be any different?" Honestly, this has been going on for awhile, and I'm fed up with her blabbing mouth. I'll continue to stand by my word when I told her five years ago she could have Sasuke.

Ino scowls. "That's not the point," she says, huffing.

"Then what is?" I ask, slowly chewing on a rice ball. Hinata made them, and they were surprisingly not half bad. A little chewy, but it was her first kick at cooking.

"The fact that you get to be by him all the time, understand him and basically grow up with him," Ino explains, a disappointed sigh escaping her thin lips. "I wanted to be that person. I love Sasuke Uchiha, and I would do anything to be on Team 7, even if the idiot is on your team."

"If anything, we'll be as close as family, nothing more. Ino, that's really all I wanted in a team - a family," I say with a frown.

Ino's blue eyes waver with pity. "I'm sorry. At least it's you, and not Ami," she mutters in disdain.

I laugh. "Right," I agree.

"Ugh, but I can't believe I'm stuck with Shikamaru and Choji!" Ino suddenly exclaims. "Shikamaru's such a lazy ass and Choji needs to loosen it down on what he consumes. Sooner or later, he'd die of overeating," she begins to rant once again.

I ignore her, only commenting when necessary, and glance around the park. It was nice, where small children came out to play and have fun. I remember going here often with Ino. We usually swung on the swings, which were now too small, but memories came flooding with the picture. "Hey, it's Naruto," I say, craning my neck to the side as I watch the blonde amble inside the park in confusion.

"O-Oh," Hinata comments, attempting to sound nonchalant.

Ino and I share a glance with a snicker. "Hey, Hinata," I say, placing an innocent smile on my face.

She glances at me. "Y-Yeah?" Hinata asks curiously.

"You see that green pebble over there?" I say, pointing at the one by the park fence where Naruto stood scratching his head. Even living here for so long, he appeared like a lost boy. "Can you get it for me? I must've dropped it on our way here," I add.

She immediately blushes, catching onto my intentions. "W-What? No, w-way!" she exclaims in a high-pitched squeak.

"Please? It's my favorite pebble. Ino gave it to me when I was little, and I would be devastated if I lost it," I persuade her.

Fortunately, Hinata wasn't rude enough to tell me to get it myself, so she surrenders and stands to walk shyly towards the front of the park. Her face was as red as a tomato as she inches towards the pebble, trying to steer clear of her childhood crush.

"Oh my god!" Ino exclaims, giggling as Hinata steps back at Naruto's loud greeting.

I fangirl with Ino as Naruto begins speaking to the dumbfounded Hyuga. She was about to faint, but it was too amusing to watch. Just when she faints, however, Naruto catches her in shock and panic. He glances around frantically, believing he nearly murdered her or somewhat. When he spots us, he drags Hinata over.

"Um, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, but I swear I didn't do anything!" Naruto exclaims, placing Hinata on us. His eyes were wide as saucers and sweat was dropping from his forehead.

"It's fine. She's just a little dehydrated," I cover for her.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Naruto sighs in relief. "Anyway, isn't great that we're on the same team, Sakura?! Except that that Teme's on our team. He'll only bring us down, so we could just work together, right. Well, I mean, you won't mind since we're teammates after all. I wonder who our sensei is...Oh! Maybe it's-"

"I get it," I interrupt him. "I'll just see you at the Academy," I dismiss him.

He looks on disappointed but drags his feet away, head hung low.

"Was that too harsh?" I whisper to Ino.

Ino rolls her eyes. "Naruto's a baby and can't talk insults. He'll be fine later," she assures me.

I cringe but shrug, looking down to Hinata's quiet form. "So how do we wake Sleeping Beauty up?" I question awkwardly, scratching the back of my head.

* * *

"He's late!" Naruto exclaims, pacing the room.

I sigh, leaning my head against the palm of my hand. It's been over two hours and our sensei has yet to make an appearance. The room was already emptied, everyone having left with their punctual sensei. By the time he or she arrives, the Third Shinobi War would have already started.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" I ask, peering at the blonde as he grins evilly up at the chalkboard eraser he purposely placed atop the slightly ajar door. There was no way our Jounin-level sensei would fall for it. If he did, I'd most definitely request for another.

"He won't know what's coming," Naruto exclaims, cackling.

"It's not going to work, Dobe," Sasuke comments, rolling his onyx orbs at Naruto's possibly failing attempt at pranking our sensei.

"You'll see, Teme!" Naruto retorts angrily.

Suddenly, the door sweeps open, the eraser descending atop a silver-haired man with half his face concealed by a navy blue mask and his forehead protector. It was a moment of silence as the man eyes us but mostly the blonde idiot laughing hysterically on the floor.

"Haha! He fell for it!" Naruto exclaims, holding his stomach in pain.

There was no way. He looked young, but his gray hair gave the perception of maturity. His mask made him mysterious, but the way he fell for that simple trick intrigued me. Did he do it on purpose? Even an idiot like Naruto could notice that simple prank.

"My impression on all of you," he speaks. "I hate you."

I was taken aback. He didn't know us; there was no way he could simply judge because of Naruto's immature and childish mistakes. I'll definitely show him. I didn't just graduate the Academy. I came out second, of course to the Uchiha, but first in intelligence and knowledge.

"Meet me on the rooftop," he instructs before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto gawks but quickly scrambles to his feet. "Race you!" he exclaims, smirking as he races off first.

I sigh, following behind Sasuke. He was strolling, taking his sweet time, not bothered about Naruto beating him in a foolish game of race.

I couldn't care less either.

By the time we got to the roof, Naruto was howling in victory. He thrashes comments our way, pumping his fists, and giggling in delight. Not wanting to ruin his moment, I stroll past him and lean against a pole as I wait for the sensei's further instructions.

"Alright," the silver-haired sensei announces. "I want you to tell me your likes, dislikes and dreams for the future."

"What about yours?" I retort, curious myself.

His gaze lingers on me for a second before he opens his mouth. "I'm Kakashi Hatake. I like a few things, dislike a lot of things and have a couple goals," he says vaguely. "And you can start first." He lazily points a finger at me in indication.

I frown. Well, I guess it's our goals as his pupils to unravel who he really is. "I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like and dislike is of no importance, but my future dream - my _intent _- is to become a medic-nin," I say confidently, a small grin on my face. Ino was the only one who knew, but if we wanted to become closer as a team, why not start with acknowledging why we desired to become genin in the very beginning?

Kakashi-sensei studies me for a second before nodding. "Your turn," he points to Naruto.

Naruto grins widely. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and Sakura." My eyes widen, not expecting that. I knew he did, but he didn't have to immediately tell everyone he encounters. "I hate people like Sasuke, and my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody! Somebody important!"

My eyes widen. He was so determined and sure of it. There was fire and passion behind was his eyes as he grins at the thought of becoming Hokage. As I glance at Kakashi-sensei, I catch his look of surprise and approval.

"And lastly," Kakashi finally speaks.

Sasuke crosses his arms. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone," he says darkly.

Naruto is disturbed and frightened as he inches slowly away, believing it was him whom the Uchiha was referring to. However, the knowing glint in Kakashi's eye confirms my suspicions. Everyone knew the Uchiha massacre, and it was only time before the youngest living Uchiha took his revenge. Until then, Konoha's only concern was to maintain Sasuke and steer his mindset.

"Now that we learned a little something about one another, I'll meet you at the Third Training Grounds tomorrow at dawn, where you will be given your first task," Kakashi announces.

I narrow my eyes. He was hiding something.

"But don't eat anything in the morning, unless you want it back up," he adds with innocence. "Until then." Kakashi vanishes once again, leaving the three of us alone on the rooftop.

What the hell does he have up his sleeve, exactly?

* * *

**Yeah, yeah you all know what Kakashi is thinking. I didn't really know how to end the chapter, so there you go. Enjoy while you can continue to _correctly_ predict what occurs next.  
**

**Next update will _hopefully_ be soon (because I have volleyball camp over the next five days).**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_The Bell Test_

* * *

"I got lost on the path of life," was Kakashi-sensei's feeble excuse for his two-hour absence

"Bullshit!" Naruto accuses, pointing a finger at the Jounin.

"Now, now," Kakashi says, flicking Naruto's hand away. "It's to early to be accusing anyone of anything," he adds, wandering to the middle of the training grounds.

"So what's the task?" I ask, following him.

"Ah, straight to the point," Kakashi notes, eyes crinkling as he grins.

"Well, you _were _two hours late and told us _specifically _not to eat," I retort, stomach growling in hunger. I made sure to eat an extra bowl of dinner, but it seemingly already digested through the night.

"Hah," Kakashi laughs sheepishly. "Well, your task is to gain one of the two silver bells in my grasp before sunrise," he begins to explain, jingling the bells in between his fingers.

"What if we don't?" I ask, eyes narrowing.

"Then you aren't meant to be genin," he says simply, face hard as he stares at us. "And no lunch," he adds, holding back his smirk.

I tense, eyes zeroing on the bells he clips to his pouch. I thought passing the Academy guaranteed the position of genin. Placing us in teams with a sensei was only meant to train us to higher levels. So what is this Jounin trying to do?

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaims, panicking.

"Go!" Kakashi suddenly says, smirking.

Immediately, I dash off, concealing myself from the very top of a tree. From my vision, Sasuke head off somewhere deeper into the forest while Naruto, being himself, hastily pounced at Kakashi. Kunai in hand, Naruto was unable to place a scratch on the Jounin, whom effortlessly blocked his clumsy attacks.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Naruto shouts.

My eyebrows furrow as I take in the small book in Kakashi's hands.

"Reading," he answers.

I blush, noticing it was Ichi-Ichi Paradise, a highly inappropriate and degrading book. So he was _that _type of person, huh? How...disturbing.

_Oomph!_

I glance up in time to see Kakashi with his palms together and pointer fingers outward. With that, he sent Naruto soaring through the air. The blonde, not expecting it, thrashes in surprise, screeching from the top of his lungs. With a splash, he lands in a clear river.

I smirk. It was my turn.

I carefully sneak through the forest, trailing Kakashi as he strolls casually, reading his book. When his eyes droop lower in interest, I dash out, shuriken and kunai in hand. With a flick of my wrist, kunai shoots out, along with a flurry of several metal weapons. I continue this, circling around him with each flick of my wrist.

Kakashi easily deflects each one, while still intrigued in his book. "You'll have to try harder," he comments.

I eye the weapons on the floor, my fingers discreetly toying with them from a distance. Secretly, I had tied invisible string to each weapon, making me manipulate each from a distance. "That wasn't it," I say confidently as I jerk my left thumb and right pinky.

Kakashi looks up, noticing the weapons retaliating. "What the-" he says, just as one explodes in his vision. A log was replaced in his place as he disappears further in concealment.

I smirk, willing each to explode as I step closer each time, tracking his chakra flow. When I was left with two explosive kunai left, Kakashi has already abandoned his book, but each explosive blasted at a clone. It was frustrating, but when the real Kakashi shows up, I don't waste a chance as I propel myself forward.

"Hm, not bad," he compliments. "But not good enough."

I narrow my eyes. "Wha-"

Suddenly, I was thrust into a vision.

_There was a pale-pink haired man battling a sickly pale and long haired man as he slithered around my father. He was writhing in pain and, in a flash, my mother appeared, her eyes sparkling with determination. _

This was the night of _his _return, but my confusion lay with his interest in my mother.

_"Leave him be!" my mother exclaimed, conjuring multiple hand signs before the earth below shook with rage. Spikes flew in the form of rocks as the blonde woman's hair and clothes flew by her in a fury. She was a medic-nin, but she was skilled in a combination of taijutsu and earth release._

_"Ah, Mebuki Akiro," the unidentified man whispered darkly. _

_My mother shakes, sending the spikes forward. The man easily deflects them, and smiles wickedly as he places a katana at my father's slipping form. "Try it again, and he dies," he demands._

_Her eyes widened in fear as she closed her eyes softly._

_"Mebuki...don't," Kizashi warned._

_Mebuki shook her head as she slowly openede her eyes, a new form in replace of her green eyes. The whites of her eyes transformed into a green hue while her eyes morphed into canine slits. Black outlined her eyes and the green branched in a point along her nose from the inside of her eyes. Her green eyes glowed magnificently, containing a series of uncontrollable power._

_The dark haired man's eyes widened in delight. "The Ryokugan..."_

"STOP!" I screech, my eyes flashing open to take in the surroundings of the training grounds once again.

I was breathing hard and sweat trickled down my neck. Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto were nowhere in sight. Reliving that memory brought pain, but it was only a genjutsu. One that had happened before, but how did Kakashi know?

By the time I reach where the three were, Naruto was tied to a post, Sasuke was emotionless as usual and Kakashi had his eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"Sakura! Help me!" Naruto exclaims, eyes wide in fright.

I raise my eyebrows, confused. "What did you do now?"

He glances at me sheepishly. "I ate from the bento..."

I groan, but realize it was already sunrise. "What happens now?" I ask Kakashi.

"Well, I have decided to not send any of you back to the Academy," Kakashi says simply.

"So we passed?" Naruto asks, dumbfounded.

"What?" I mumble.

"Hn," Sasuke grunts, satisfied.

"So that means that all three of us? Yeah! Haha!" Naruto exclaims excitedly.

"Yes, all three of you are being dropped from the program," Kakashi says, eyes crinkling.

It took a moment of silence as it sunk in.

"WHAT! THAT's UNFAIR, KAKASHI-SENSEI! THAT MEANS WE WILL NEVER BECOME NINJAS! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SEND US BACK TO THE ACADEMY! WHY WOULD YOU JUST DO THAT!" Naruto exclaims.

"Because you three don't think like ninjas. You think like little kids," Kakashi sighs. "Like brats."

Sasuke grunts from beside me, his face scowling. Immediately, he springs up and rushes forward, intent on attacking Kakashi. However, the plan backfires and the Jounin has Sasuke pinned to the ground.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game," Kakashi continues, still atop of the cringing Uchiha.

"Huh?" Naruto and I exclaim, dumbfounded.

"Why do you think we put you in squads? Have you considered that?" he says, eying us.

I was taken aback. "Teamwork," I whisper.

Kakashi glances at me. "Exactly. This exercise was all about teamwork, which determines if you fail."

"So all we had to do was work together?!" Naruto says, shocked.

"Yes, and if you all three had come at me at once, you could have had a chance," Kakashi advises. "But, it's too late now, isn't it?

"Then why were there only two bells?" I accuse, crossing my arms. "It would leave to conflict and only two would be able to pass." This made no sense. If it was all about teamwork, why did he have two bells for three people?

"That's right. I purposely pitted you against each other," Kakashi says blankly. "I wanted to see if you could put that aside and work as a squad. A genin should have a natural mindset of teamwork, but none of it bothered to cross any of your minds."

My eyes flare. If teamwork was all it was, why didn't he just say it from the very beginning?

"Sakura," he suddenly calls. "You were easily analyzing where everyone hid and stayed clear of them. When Naruto was attacking, you prepared for when he failed."

I clench my teeth, glancing away.

"You, Naruto, have always worked alone on _everything._"

Naruto grunts, eyes wide and fists clenched.

"And you, Sasuke," Kakashi says, pinning the boy down harder, "thought the others were so far beneath you they were worthless."

I narrow my eyes at the Uchiha. Tch, like I'd allow Ino to date that cocky bastard.

"Arrogance," Kakashi clarifies. "Ninja missions are carried out in squads. Of course you need individual skills, but teamwork is the most essential element. Every shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squad, this can lead to failure and death," he lectures, his hand slowly reaching for his pouch.

What?

"For example," he says, pulling out a kunai and placing it beside Sasuke's neck, "Sakura, kill Naruto, or Sasuke dies."

I hold in a breath. This was going way too far.

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaims, frantically struggling against the ropes tied around him.

Kakashi removes the kunai. "That what happens on the mission."

I sigh with relief, along with Naruto and Sasuke.

"An enemy takes a hostage. You've got an impossible choice and someone ends up dead," he says, standing up. "On every mission, you life is on the line."

He walks away, his back facing us. "Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it? They are all ninjas who are honored as heroes in our village."

My eyes sadden as I swallow a lump in my throat.

"That's it!" Naruto says excitedly. "I'm going to have my name engraved on that stone. I'm not going to live and die for nothing! I'll be a hero!"

Kakashi looks back. "They are a...special kind of hero."

"Huh?" Naruto looks confused. "What kind of heroes are they then?"

Kakashi stays silent, and I fight the urge not to cry. "They're all KIA'd," he says.

"Oh! That sounds cool!" Naruto says, grinning.

I sigh. "It means, 'Killed in Action', Naruto," I explain softly, clenching my eyes shut.

"Oh..." he replies, looking down.

"This is a memorial stone," Kakashi explains, running his hands over the smooth stone. "Some of the names of my closest friends are engraved here..."

I look down, the memories of the genjutsu and its real form flooding back. Somewhere, I remember two specific names engraved on that stone. I haven't been here in years, but I still knew exactly where without searching.

"Alright, I'm giving you one more chance," Kakashi finally says. "But you'll have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength, _but _Naruto doesn't get any."

Naruto growls, displeased.

"It's your punishment for breaking the rules, and trying to eat by yourself. And if anyone tries to feed him, that person will immediately fail," Kakashi says sternly.

I swallow a lump in my throat. This was my chance, and I wasn't going to let it pass.

"I make that rules, and you follow them," Kakashi says darkly, eyes narrowed. "Got it?"

By the time Kakashi-sensei left, we were all lunching on bentos while Naruto was tied up, stomach growling relentlessly.

"It's no problem! I can days - weeks - without eating!" Naruto reassures, stomach continuing to grumble in hunger.

I bite my lip, sighing.

Just as I was about to offer my lunch to him, Sasuke does first. "Here," Sasuke says to Naruto.

"Wha-!" Naruto exclaims.

"Without energy, you'll be weak, rendering you useless and ineffective in the team," Sasuke explains.

I shake my head. "He can have mine. I don't eat as much as you, so if we hurry up before Kakashi comes back, he'll never know," I say, bringing up my chopsticks to Naruto's mouth.

"Hn," Sasuke agrees.

Naruto's eyes water as he smiles happily at me. "Thank you, Sakura..." he admires.

I roll my eyes. "Just eat," I demand, feeding him.

Just then, a large plume of smoke engulfs around us. The wind lashed heavily, and Kakashi appears, furious. "You broke the rules," he states, glaring at us. "I hope you're ready for the punishment."

He then does a few signs, making thunder clouds roll in. "Any last words?"

"But you said..." Naruto trails off.

"YES?" Kakashi demands.

"You said we were a team - all three of us, so that's why Sakura-"

Sasuke glances at Naruto. "We're a team, and we're all in it together," he clarifies.

I nod. "That's right, Kakashi-sensei. You said teamwork was important, and if it meant breaking your rules, then at least we're not worse than scum," I retort his words back at him, "because the three of us are one."

Kakashi lowers himself in front of us. "The three of you are one? _That's _your excuse?"

We wait silently and deafeningly for his rhetorical question.

Kakashi's eyes crinkle as he grins. "You pass."

"What?" we all mumble.

"You," Kakashi repeats. "Pass."

"How?" I ask, narrowing my eyes. It must be another one of his tricks.

"You're the first squad to succeed. The others did exactly what I said and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. Ninjas need to see through deception. In the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum, but that's true, but those who are abandon their friends are worse than scum," Kakashi lectures proudly.

I let a smile break loose. So that's all it took, huh? Just a little bit of teamwork, where we worked together. All we had to do was understand one another and thought of each other as equals - _friends._

"It's official," Kakashi announces. "Team Seven starts their first mission tomorrow."

* * *

**Over half of Kakashi's speech does not belong to me. I re-watched the episode and typed down the English-dubbed version, so it all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But it's the few things I'm phrasing from the episodes because I didn't know how to exactly word Kakashi's lecture to them. Hahah.(:**

**Next update will be soon.**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


End file.
